Split Personality
by ayamechin
Summary: She's Miss Popularity while he's the nerd. Find out what will happen with Miss Popularity if she takes the nerd's glasses off. AU
1. Chapter 1

**Author Note: **I have writen this story as an one-shot but later I have changed my mind and divided the story in five chapters - this is the reason why I didn't get into details.

Nothing is meant to be taken seriously - I was in a good mood while writing this story and wanted to bring you some joy.

A lot of thanks to **CelestialMoon17, **who revised this chapter / story.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Skip Beat!**

* * *

**Split Personality**

**Chapter 1**

**Miss Popularity and the Nerd**

The queen of Tokyo University walked onto the campus. Numerous pairs of eyes swiveled to stare in her direction. She was the kind of girl men desire, and the one other girls aspire to become. They called her 'Miss Popularity'. She wasn't overly tall - she had a petite body – and her hair was a brilliant shade of orange. She moved her body with the grace of a swan and her lovely face made all men surrender to her will.

Her name was Mogami Kyoko.

Kyoko was currently in her third year at University. For two whole years she enjoyed the attention everyone afforded her, and this year would be no exception.

While she was walking to the table where her best friends were sitting (Kotonami Kanae and Amamiya Chiori), she saw the man who held captive the hearts of all the girls, hers included– Fuwa Sho. For the last two years she played the unapproachable girl. She often refused his invitations to different parties. Kyoko had decided that this year she was finally going to give in to his charms, but she would let him sweat another few months.

Before giving her full time to Fuwa, she needed one last entertainment – a new target, or as she called it a 'new project'.

She finally reached the table, and her friends greeted her. Happy conversation immediately followed.

"Good morning Moko-san, and Chiori-san!"

"Good morning to you too!" both girls answered.

"How did you spend your vacation? I went skiing in the mountains."

"I wasn't nearly as lucky as you." Chiori said glumly. "I had to work during my vacation. I saw this _adorable _Vintage Bag that I really wanted to buy, but my parents said if I wanted it I would have to work for it. My parents won't provide me money for '_my snobbism to grow'_."

Moko gave Chiori a sympathetic look.

"I had to work too. This year I've decided to get my hands on the history teacher. I had to do some serious research to find out more about him."

"Did you have any luck?"

Moko grinned.

"Of course I did. I found out a lot about him, and this year he _will_ be mine."

"Well, we've known for a long time that you've have a crush on him. What about you Kyoko-chan? Will this be the year Sho becomes yours?" Chiori asked.

"Yeah, I figured I've spent long enough torturing the boy. So this year I am officially becoming his lover, but not before having a last project. I need to find someone who will do everything I say."

The girls paused a moment in their conversation as their sharp gazes roamed around the campus looking for a suitable target.

The first person who offered an option was Chiori. She saw a strange looking girl wearing glasses.

She was perfect for Kyoko.

"What do you say about her?" She pointed at the nerd girl. "She's in my philosophy class. She has good grades, and she's smart. She's shy too, and seems the obedient type. She will definitely do what you want her to do."

"I don't know. I am not into girls this year." Kyoko said, frowning.

"What about that guy?" Kanae motioned to a red-haired guy whose face was covered with freckles. "He's in my history class, and he's good at english too. You would have the opportunity to improve your English."

"I don't know. He doesn't seem to be my type. I want someone more special. We should search more until we find the right one."

* * *

He didn't want to be here, but he still had two more years until graduation and then finally his days as university student would end. In the first two years he thought he would die. The male students liked to pick on him and call him some pretty mean and nasty names. The girls always laughed when they saw his appearance. He wore 'nerd' clothes – his shirt was always inside his pants and he always wore a bow tie. His hair had a severe part down the middle, and he wore thick glasses. He was always shy around girls, and he could barely say two words to them without stuttering.

He was the laughing stock of Tokyo University.

His name was Tsuruga Ren.

While he was walking with his books held close to his chest, a pair of eyes gazed at him.

"What about him?" Kyoko asked her friends. "He's in my literature class, and he's a top student. Also he's one of the smartest guys in the whole university. I noticed he's shy around girls, and I bet he would be an easy target for me."

"I heard about him too. The male students like to pick on him. Well everyone except for Kijima-san. People say that if wasn't for Kijima-san, the nerd would have a daily smack-down with the other guys."

"Yeah, he's good friends with Kijima-san." Chiori lowered her voice, and the others leaned in close to listen. "I also heard that the rector is an acquaintance with Tsuruga-san's family, and the rector blackmailed Kijima-san to protect him."

"Yeah, Kijima-san has a violent past, and normally he would have been expelled, but the rector decided to keep him. The rumors must be true."

"I have decided. Tsuruga Ren is my new project for this semester." Kyoko declared after listening to her friends.

* * *

Somewhere at the top floor of University building, the rector – Takarada Lori – was talking with his right hands – Yukihito Yashiro and Kijima.

"Today we start a new year. Your mission will be the same as last year. Make sure that Ren-kun doesn't lose his glasses for any reason. You know what would happen if you fail to maintain this task."

Kijima knew his role very well – don't let anyone remove Ren's glasses. If someone should succeed in doing so, his other self would come to surface. Having his other self come to light was something that could never happen.

"I will do my job well." Yashiro assured Lori. "For two years we have succeed in our task. This year won't be any different. I will watch over Ren, and I will try to keep him away from girls. We don't want his other self to come to the surface, especially not around a girl."

"I am happy to have you on my side. Now go and protect the girls from Ren-kun!"

The two men left the rector's office to accomplish their mission. They hoped this year they wouldn't have the same problems as before.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Note: **A lot of thanks to **CelestialMoon17, **who revised this chapter / story.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Skip Beat!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**The Nerd's two faces**

It was time for Miss Popularity to make her move. During class she watched her new project; how he took notes, and how he never kept his head up. Half of his face was hidden by those hideous glasses.

After class when he dropped his eraser and a girl picked it up for him, he blushed and quickly packed up his things, leaving the room in haste. Tsuruga Ren was Kyoko's perfect target. While he would be her slave, she would have a lot of fun. Teasing a man who was shy and completely inexperienced around women was dangerously tempting for Miss Popularity.

Her last class of the day was literature, and he would be there as well, but Kyoko had decided to make her move before that.

Ren was in the campus park, sitting on the grass and eating his lunch. Through the thick lenses of his glasses he saw the shadow of a slim silhouette coming towards him. He hoped it would pass by him and head towards someone else. But he was wrong; it stopped in front of him.

Ren's gaze went up, and there he saw her, the most popular girl from university, the one who held the hearts of all men, including his. But he would never tell her; he didn't possess the courage to approach her and talk with her. He could never ask her out. Ren was content with simply watching her from afar, and for short amounts of time. He also didn't want his other self to take notice of her and suddenly come up to the surface.

"Hi. You're Tsuruga Ren aren't you? My name is Mogami Kyoko. You're in my literature class" She flashed a dazzling smile at him that almost stopped his heart. As it was, he was barely able to formulate a response to her friendly greeting.

**"**H..h…i…hi**"** Ren finally managed. He knew he sounded stupid, but amazingly Kyoko didn't seem to mind, in fact she kept right on talking to him like they were good friends.

"We were classmates last year too, but I couldn't come and greet you properly then. I am so sorry for taking so much time to meet you."

"It's okay-y. I was-s busy anyway, and I didn't-t have time to socialize with anyone." He didn't look at her while he was talking. Instead he gazed down at his feet.

Kyoko however, watched him carefully while he was talking; she was amused by his stutter.

"I like talking with you. I find you to be very interesting. I want to spend more time with you. Can I stay with you until our last class starts?"

The girl he liked wanted to talk with him. For the first time in his student life he would be around her. It was dangerous; his other self will almost certainly take notice of her. But even with that threat looming above him, Ren simply couldn't refuse her. Opportunities like this almost never happened, so he would simply have to exercise more self control to keep his other self hidden somewhere deep inside him, with no chance to come to surface.

They talked only about literature, and on their way to the class they continued their discussion. Kyoko faked interest in Shakespeare's works, and they promised to meet after class at the library.

During class, Ren wondered if it was such a smart idea for him to be alone with her in the library. He was worried that someone might see them and misunderstand the situation. He could already predict how the other males would react if they saw him with the woman of their hearts. But at the same time, he wasn't in a situation to refuse her. If someone heard him refusing her, they might misunderstand again and pick on him even more. Either way, he had no choice but to follow through with their plans.

When the bell rang the end of the class, Kyoko hurried to go out first, but before leaving she left a note on Ren's desk. He unfolded the piece of paper, and read it.

_I __will meet you__ at 4pm in__ the__ library. Don't be late; I don't like men who aren't good timekeepers._

_Kyoko-chan._

After reading the note, Ren knew that there was no backing out now. He would go to the library and talk with her. The last thing he wanted was to disappoint her.

Qu'est-ce qui sera sera.

* * *

"Kyoko-chan, here I am." Her friend Chiori called her, and motioned for her friend to join her.

Kyoko headed toward her. She still had an hour until 4'o'clock.

"Hi, Chiori-chan! Are you finished for the day?" she greeted her friend warmly.

"Not yet. I still have another hour left out of my two hour break. I still have another two classes. I'll be done around 8'o'clock. What about you?"

"Oh I'm basically finished for the day. I'm spending my time in the library because I need to review something for my _project_."

Chiori's eyes widened.

"You approached him already? You really _are_ fast!"

"I don't intend on wasting my time. I want to have as much fun as I can while he's my devoted slave." A small smile formed on her rosy lips. "He's so shy, and he's stutters when he's talks. It's so funny watching him."

"I just hope your plan won't backfire on you someday."

"Don't worry, Ren-kun is too innocent."

* * *

Ren arrived at the library with ten minutes to spare. He wanted to be sure she wasn't waiting for him. He did a quick glance around the room, and when he didn't see her Ren gave a small sigh of relief.

He took a seat at a table near the window and waited for her. There were only a handful of students in the library, and no one seemed to pay him any mind which Ren was grateful for. While Ren was waiting he decided to read a book. He was deep into his reading when he saw a hand waving in front of his eyes. He lifted his gaze and saw Kyoko standing there with an amused look on her face. Ren reacted by blushing and nearly dropping his book in his haste to stand up.

"I am so-o sorry I d-didn't see you. I g-guess I g-got dist-tracted" He apologized for his lack of attention.

"It's okay. I was running a little late anyway. I don't have the right to say something. What are you reading?" she sat across from him.

"It's-s a book about the history of classical literature."

"Ren-kun" his heart skipped a beat when she said his name. "I'm not trying to rude. I'm merely curious. Do you always stutter, or just in special cases? I've seen your presentations in class and you speech sounds perfectly fine. But now you're talking with me and you're stuttering. It is my fault?"

Ren wanted to go hide in the corner, or have the floor just open up beneath him. He felt so embarrassed. But as he glanced at Kyoko, he saw that she was smiling, so he took a deep breath and tried to shove aside his mortification. _This entire situation is so surreal anyways. _He thought.

"It-t's not your fault Mogagami-san. I am sh..shy around girls."

Kyoko paused for a moment before replying.

"Ren-kun, maybe you have this problem because you try to speak too fast. I noticed in your presentations you speak slowly and clearly and enunciate. I think if you tried to talk slowly, you wouldn't stutter, and with time you would get used with it. I am sure your problem would be solved."

"I…will… try." He spoke slowly and for the first time in his life he said a sentence without stuttering while talking with a girl.

Kyoko's grin was heart melting.

"You see, you already making progress! Just remember to talk slowly, and things will definitely improve for you."

"Al…right Mogami-san."

His problem with his stuttering was solved– just like that. It was funny to see him stuttering but it was annoying in the same time. It was time for her to find out more about the target.

"Ren-kun since we are friends, I think you should tell me more about yourself."

"Like… what?" It was the first time a woman was interested in him; he had no idea what to say to her.

"Well how about you tell me more about your family and your childhood."

Ren took a deep, calming breath before he proceeded to impart his story.

"My… parents are currently away on an overseas trip. I am… in the care of my father's friend, the rector of this university. My… childhood was normal. I spent most my time studying. Only through studying can we advance in life. There's…nothing overly interesting about my childhood. Wht about you Mogami-san?"

It was the first time Ren had ever asked someone, especially a girl, such a bold question. It was also the first time Ren had shown any real interest in someone else. Kyoko merely smiled and shook her head slightly, giving Ren a look at her lovely orange hair.

"We'll talk another time about me. Today I want to talk only about you." She had no intention to talk about her sad childhood. Normally she would make up some elaborate story and she simply wasn't in the mood for that. "So you've always had good grades? I know you finished first in our year for two years in a row now right?"

"Well… as I had mentioned before… most of my childhood was devoted to studying. I have nothing else to do."

"That's not true. There are _plenty _of fun things to do. You're young, and you should have some fun from time to time." She had to take him out of the school grounds. She couldn't limit her actions to only within university grounds. _But I have no idea what to do with him… _then Kyoko suddenly remembered Kanae's invitation from class. She gave Ren a wicked grin that had a hint of evil to it.

"Say... what if you came out with me tonight? I'm going to a party. Parties are known for being fun and besides, you could get to know some of your fellow classmates. Lots of them are coming."

With such a tempting invitation, Ren knew he would be hard pressed to refuse, so he took a risk and accepted her invitation on the spot. They parted ways a short while later with the promise to meet at 9'o'clock in front of the train station.

They would go together to the party.

* * *

It was 8'o'clock.

Ren stood in front his closet, feeling increasingly frustrated as he tried to find suitable clothes for the party. Nothing from his wardrobe seemed right, so finally he decided to dress like his normal self.

He left the house and meet with Kyoko at the place and hour they had decided. They arrived at the party without incident, and Ren tried to mingle, using Kyoko's tips to speak slowly. He failed miserably. His nerd appearance was enough to stand out in negative way. After a few minutes, Kyoko stepped in and smoothed things over.

"I decided to bring Ren-kun with me because he was so lonely by himself. We've been classmates for so long; it was time for him to properly meet everyone. I decided to be the first one to reach out the hand of friendship." She felt the need to explain her friends the reason she had brought along the laughing stock of Tokyo University as her guest.

"But Kyoko-chan…" A guy with blonde hair protested. He was clearly unhappy with Ren's presence at the party. "I don't think his place is in this place. None of the people present here are nerds, and none of us have a distasteful look such as his. He's at the wrong party."

Everyone, including Kyoko, started laughing, but Ren stayed in the corner and said nothing while the others made fun of him. At one point during the party, one of the boys gave Ren a bottle of beer inviting him to drink. Tonight they planned to make fun of the nerd guy. Ren took the bottle and drank the bitter liquid. He wasn't a fan of alcohol but he decided to do what others did in hopes of being accepted by them.

If they thought he would get drunk from that little beer, they were totally wrong. He drank the whole bottle of bear faster than any other man present at the party; his other self had experience with alcohol and it was currently proving helpful for once.

Hours passed, and soon everyone was starting to sing as they guzzled down beer after beer. When they got bored of singing, they decided to play a card game.

"I already _told_ you. You represent a card. When one of us picks that card she/he must give a punishment to the one which the card belongs to. You cannot refuse the punishment."

When the blond guy picked a card which proved to belong to Kyoko, he decided to give her a funny punishment.

"Your punishment is to spill this whole bottle of beer on the nerd's head." When they heard the punishment she got, the group started to laugh.

Kyoko took the bottle, and without hesitation spilled it on Ren's head. The alcohol dripped down his hair, drenching his white shirt. Between her laughs she apologized, but her apologies weren't sincere at all.

Ren excused himself and went to the restroom. The group continued to laugh at him even in his absence.

"Did you see his _face_? He was so funny! Oh…Kyoko-chan you did so well to bring him here."

"I know. We had a lot of fun today. We should repeat this."

"Maybe it was fun for us, but Tsuruga-san wasn't comfortable with it. I think we took it too far guys." Kanae couldn't help but feel guilty. An innocent man was the laughing stock of some stupid students.

_Meanwhile_

In the male restroom, Ren looked at himself in the mirror; His hair was wet, and his shirt was as well. The stench of stale beer reached his nose and he coughed. He had to do something about the smell.

Ren removed his white shirt and turned on the hot water. He squirted some soap onto his shirt and started to wash the stain. Another quick glance in the mirror and he realized his hair problem wasn't solved. He decided to wash his hair in the sink.

Ren adjusted the taps so they ran lukewarm. Without thinking he removed his glasses. He used soap again, and carefully washed his smelly hair. When he was done washing his hair, he used the dry part of his shirt as a towel.

He looked in the mirror again, and suddenly a devilish smirk appeared on his face.

"After such a long time, I am free. Maybe those brats really did a favor to me. I should take advantage of this, and explore the town tonight." He took the glasses off the sink and put them inside his pocket. He would let his other self take back control tomorrow. This night would be his, and he would make many women his.

He left the restroom, and decided to return to the party his other self had been taking part of until the incident. The moment he entered the hall, he met a woman. Her gaze stopped on his muscular form, and she decided to approach the man who made her heart beat with so much power.

"Hey there, do you want to ditch this lame party and have one of our own?" she pressed her big chest onto him in her attempt to convince him.

"How can I refuse such invitation? And I hope we can know each other better after the party too." his voice was dangerously seductive, and it made her desire him all the more.

"Well how about we skip the party, and go straight to knowing each other better?"

"I like that option better." His eyes radiated pure desire while he bent his head crushing his mouth to hers. He ravaged her mouth right there in the hallway, and soon moved to a place where they could unleash their passionate lust for each other.

While Ren's other self was off with another girl, Kyoko was waiting for him to come out of the restroom. While she was waiting, Kanae reproved her for the bad treatment she gave to the poor boy.

After awhile Kyoko became concerned. He had been in there far too long. She knocked at the door, but no one answered. She gathered up her courage and opened the door and peeked inside. He wasn't there.

"Maybe he got mad at me and went home. I should call him and see where he is." She called him, but no one answered. Kyoko returned to the party deciding to apologize to him tomorrow morning.

* * *

When Takarada Lori saw that his protégé was not in his room, he rapidly became panicked. The normally calm and quiet Ren should have been home, in his bed. Quickly he picked up his phone and called the men who were entrusted with Ren's safety.

The one displeased the most was Kijima. He just finished a session of hot sexual intercourse with a beautiful woman, and he was disturbed by Lori's phone call. Having no choice he quickly got dressed and went to search for the man he had been entrusted to keep safe.

Kijima had made an appearance at the tenth nightclub, when his sharp eyes found their target. Ren was surrounded by three girls, and apparently he wanted to go somewhere with all of them.

If Kijima didn't move fast he would lose him again. He increased the frequency of his steps and managed to stop Ren just in time. Kijima grabbed Ren roughly by the arm and hauled him off to a secluded corner.

"Where the _hell_ have you been? I have looking for you for three hours. This is the tenth club I have come to this evening."

"Oh…Kijima-san…long time no see. I was busy having fun with a beautiful dame not that long ago. Since she wasn't enough, I decided to sate my desire with these three beauties."

Kijima had not seen Ren's other self in a very long time and knew how potentially dangerous the situation was. He had to handle this effectively and quickly before things got out of control.

The last time Kijima had encountered Ren's other self, he almost had a heart attack at his early age. Ren had been surrounded by many girls, and he had planned to satisfy them all. Ren's other self had planned an orgy then, and he would have succeeded if those three men hadn't stopped it in time.

This time, Ren was planning a foursome, but Kijima knew he wasn't far from another orgy.

"Indeed, long time no see." He tried to keep his voice casual now. "Since it's been so long since then, I think we need to catch up." Against Ren's will, Kijima dragged him out of the club. Their next stop was a bar. He needed to have a serious conversation with him. Once they were seated, Ren gave Kijima a cold look.

"Kijima, I am not into men. I would prefer to be surrounded by a lot of women. So just say what you need to say and get out of my sight. I want to return to what I was doing prior meeting you."

Kijima let a loud sigh escape him. He recalled their last conversation being very similar.

"Ren, your way to spread love is too much even for me. I do understand your needs as a man, but having too many partners at the same time is not sane. You need to control yourself."

"It's not my fault. I am trapped inside too much, and when I am out I need to satisfy my desires. If I could be let out more often, then maybe we wouldn't get to this."

"You're trapped inside because of your scandalous behavior. Behave yourself and you _could_ be out more often."

Ren's other self sighed deeply.

"You're here to put me back aren't you?"

"Yes I am. But before that, I want to know how you managed to get out."

He chuckled and shook his head slightly.

"Well _that_ is a rather funny story actually, and not my fault. My other self is such a mess. He just lets others walk all over him and do as they please. They spilled beer on him. I am not happy with it. My other self cannot do whatever he wants with _my_ body."

He was pissed off at his other self. _He_ wouldn't have left them make fun of him; he would have beaten them to death. Ren sighed and continued his explanation.

"Because he was forced to clean the beer traces from his hair (and mine too I might add), he removed his glasses. I took advantage of his carelessness and started to spread some love." He grinned at his last comment. Kijima gave him a confused look.

"He was drinking beer? That's unusual for other self doesn't drink beer, and he doesn't go to places where women are. He's a lonely man."

"Tell me about it. He should become a monk, and live a celibate life. Even if he doesn't normally partake in drinking alcohol, tonight he did."

Now Ren's other self leaned towards Kijima and spoke in a low voice.

"Maybe you didn't know this, but my other self likes a girl, and when she invited him to that party he simply couldn't refuse."

"Who's the girl he likes?"

"It's that Miss Popularity from University. I think she just wanted an excuse to make fun of him. She was the one who spilled the beer on him, and she even laughed along with the others."

Kijima knew her very well. He had heard about her reputation of 'femme fatale'. He had also heard rumors about her 'projects'. Apparently this year would potentially be problematic for Ren. Kijima sighed and ran a nervous hand through his hair.

"Ren, I am afraid your fun ends here, but if you come with me I promise you that you can be out for the rest of the night."


	3. Chapter 3

**Author Note: **Special thanks to **CelestialMoon17, **who revised this chapter / story.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Skip Beat!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Tasting the Little Bird**

The next day Kyoko wandered the campus looking for Ren. She had been at the party until very late, and so was unable to contact him again until the morning. Now she was at school and had thus far not seen any sign of him. After awhile she sat down at one of the tables feeling rather defeated. Her friends spotted her and came over to join her.

"Did you find him?" Chiori asked. Kyoko shook her head.

"No, I did not. I left him a lot of messages on his voice mail. He hasn't called back."

"Well cconsidering what you did to him last night, I'm not surprised that he hasn't talked to you."

"Kanae, don't be so harsh with her. After all, it was only a game, and she was forced to do what she did."

"Thank you Chiori-san! Moko-san is so harsh with me since yesterday. I wonder why."

"I found out that Yashiro-san is an acquaintance of Ren's parents. Also, I found out that Yashiro-san is very protective with Ren. If he were to find out that my best friend likes to bully him, he would never want to have anything to do with me."

"Moko-san, you're betraying me for your love life?" Kyoko gave her friend a hurt look.

"Mo… please stop this whole 'betrayal' thing. Yesterday you really had fun bullying him. What you did is wrong, and my love life has nothing do with it. You can call me 'your conscience' or whatever, but at the same time you must realize that I want things as well, and if you want to make fun of Tsuruga-san, then you had better do it discretely."

Kyoko thought for a moment and then sighed heavily.

"Alright, fine." She stood up abruptly. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go look for him and apologize. I haven't seen him today."

"Maybe he's too ashamed to show his face."

"I did not…" she stopped talking when the shadow of Kijima stopped in front of their table. He had a grave aura around him. She could tell he wasn't in a good mood.

"Mogami-san, we need to have a serious talk about last night." A cold shiver went through her spine. His tone was serious and she thought that if he had come to give her a lesson, Kijima was the type of man who didn't care if his opponent was a man or a woman.

At least that was what the rumors said. But Kyoko held her ground.

"I don't think we have anything to talk about. I don't remember _you_ being with me last night." She flashed a cold look at him. He ignored her fierce stare and wrapped a hand around her upper arm.

"I need to talk to you about Ren. _In private_."

In private? She couldn't possibly be left alone with this mad man. She could see her own death in his eyes. For the first time, he saw the fear in her eyes.

"Whatever you want to say you can tell to them too. We have no secrets." She shook his hand off her arm.

"I doubt I can say it with them as witnesses. Don't worry; nothing is going to happen to you. Your friends can wait over there." he motioned to the tree nearby "From there they can see you, and they can step in if they think I would become violent." He was completely aware of the false reputation he gained in University, but he was in no mood to explain the falsehood of those rumors at the moment.

Kanae and Chiori walked off towards the tree, and left the two of them alone. Once the girls were out of earshot, Kijima took a seat. Kyoko followed suit.

He was extremely tired. It had been well after 3'o'clock in the morning by the time he had gotten home. Ren had refused to return home until he had explored the town a little bit. They had remained at the first bar for about an hour and then moved onto another bar where they drank until they were both completely inebriated.

When Kijima woke up, he had the mother of all hangovers. But instead of being able to sleep it off, he had to go to his morning class. By the time he had found Miss Popularity, he really wasn't in the mood to hear her rants.

"I am not going to beat around the bush here; I don't have time. I've heard that yesterday you were especially nice to Ren. I know you Miss Popularity. You are not 'nice' to someone unless you want something from them. I know you invited him to that party, and I know you humiliated him."

"That was just a stupid party game. I couldn't refuse the punishment I got, so I _had_ to do it." she hoped he would buy her lie.

"I am not here because of that stupid game you played; not entirely anyway."

"Then why are you here?"

"I know about your reputation to play with some poor, little lamb. Honestly, I could care less. But because of your little 'game' last night, you did something which caused me a lot of stress. Because of your little game I had to clean up your mess."

"You said you don't care about what happens to him, but at the same time you contradict yourself. So either you care or you don't. Which is it?"

"Both. I don't care that you spend time with Ren, and I don't care what you do to him, but I think you need to be careful not to burn yourself."

"I don't understand what you're saying."

"I am going to give you a really useful piece of advice here which I strongly suggest you heed: while you play with Ren, _never_ take his glasses off, or do something which would require him to take his glasses off. If you care about yourself you'll listen and obey."

His headache had become worse while he was talking. It would be so much easier if he could tell the truth to the little girl, but he couldn't. It was hard to find a proper way to warn her about the potentially dangerous and deadly game she was playing by insisting on messing around with Ren. Miss Popularity was a troublemaker, and sooner or later something was going to snap and she would be completely at the mercy of Ren's other self.

He waved goodbye to Kyoko, and went to find a place where he could rest for a while. He really needed a nap.

* * *

Were Kijima's words a warning or a challenge? Since he prohibited her to remove Ren's glasses, Kyoko was sorely tempted to go and remove his glasses just to spite him. She was so damn curious about it. The more she thought about it, the more she wanted to see what would happen.

While Kyoko wandered the halls, she heard some of the teachers talking about Ren. Apparently he had fallen ill earlier in the morning and was forced to leave the class and go at infirmary. Once she had heard that tidbit of information, Kyoko made her way towards the infirmary. She was almost there when she ran into her boyfriend-to-be, Fuwa Sho.

"Hello, Sunshine! The last time when I saw you was at that party where you rejected me. I remember you had said 'I am not prepared to become your lover.'" Sho came closer to her, his arms trapping her into a cage.

"Did I say that? Probably I did. It's been such a long time. It's possible to have forgotten some details." Her eyes were seductive, and she bit her lower lip suggestively.

"Yes, you did. But you want me; I can tell when I am looking at you. Your eyes are begging me to watch you more; your lips are begging me to kiss them. Tell me, should I do what they want me to do? Should I kiss you here and now?"

His voice was low, and sweet to her ears. He bent his head slightly; she could feel his hot breath coming closer to her lips. If she didn't stop him he would surely follow through with his kiss. She wasn't ready for that quite yet.

When his lips were about to touch her full, rosy ones, she turned her head.

"It's not the time for that now." She hurriedly said and deftly removed herself from the cage which was his arms.

_Ah, you were so close to feel him upon your lips! Baka Kyoko, you shouldn't have turned him down. But __now __is not the time for us to be together either. I will let him sweat a little more, and then he will become mine. Meanwhile, I __am going to __have some fun with Tsuruga Ren. I am so curious about the secret concerning his glasses._

Kyoko reached the infirmary, and slid the door open. The first thing she saw was Ren's sleeping form, and a quick glance revealed that his glasses were still on. She came towards him and was about to take his glasses off, but stopped abruptly when she saw his eyes.

* * *

When Ren woke up in the morning he had a hangover, and he was extremely sleepy. Usually he slept at least eight hours, but last night he barely slept three hours. This was all because of the activities his other self had engaged in. Ren felt like crap, and he couldn't keep his eyes open during class. His teacher put his fatigue on his habit to study late, and not due to some bizarre night activity.

While he was in infirmary he recalled memories about last night. He knew it was a game, and she had no other choice than to accomplish the punishment she got, but he still felt hurt when he remembered her laugh. His eyes were closed when he heard the door slide open. He heard footsteps coming closer to his bed, and then suddenly there was a still silence, and he wondered why. Ren opened his eyes, and saw her hand close to his face, ready to take off his glasses…

When Ren fully comprehended what Kyoko was about to do, he gently pushed her hand away as he hurriedly sat up. Kyoko flushed scarlet, knowing that she had been caught in the act. She decided to play innocent.

"I am so sorry! I didn't mean to wake you up. You were sleeping with your glasses on, and I thought that would be uncomfortable for you." It was the classic excuse she could use in this case. Anyone would believe her.

"No… I should apologize. I…startled you."

Since Kyoko had missed her chance to remove his glasses, she needed to find another way to do it. But before that she had to make sure he wasn't angry with her about last night's incident.

"Tsuruga-san, about last night… I am very sorry about how I acted. Even if it was only a game I shouldn't have done that. You were new to the group, and you didn't deserve to be treated that way."

"It's… okay Mogami-san."

"No, is not okay. I brought you there, and I had to protect you, but all I did was make you feel worse. Can you forgive me Tsuruga-san?"

She hoped he would believe her lies. If not, it would be harder to make him obey her. Luckily she saw him smile as a way of acceptance.

"I am okay Mogami-san. I understand it was a game. What's done is done. I am not mad at you."

"Are you sure? You went to the restroom to clean yourself, and never come back. I called you a few times, and let you some messages but you didn't reply back. I thought you avoiding me."

"I… had a family emergency come up. I am… sorry for not telling you before I left. That was rude of me."

He couldn't say he left with another woman, and had engaged in some naughty fun at a random love hotel. He couldn't say he had spent the rest of the night in the company of some wonderful ladies, and later on got drunk, because even if his other self did all this, the body belonged to _him_ as well. Hearing his words, Kyoko gave a sigh of relief.

"I am _so_ glad you aren't mad at me. I was so worried that I didn't sleep very well last night." She leaned over to hug Ren.

With Kyoko suddenly in his arms, his heart started to beat faster. Ren hoped she didn't hear it, because if she did, he would die of embarrassment. Her arms were wrapped around his neck as she ran her delicate fingers through his hair. Ren looked down at his hands unsure of what to do with them.

He bet his other self would know.

As her fingers threaded into his hair, Kyoko felt the surprisingly soft, silky strands. His hair felt lovely in her hands. She searched his face trying to see his face. She looked deep into his eyes, and saw the beautiful shade of brown.

Her heart started to beat faster.

She removed her hands from his hair and brought them to his face. Her fingers drew traces on his cheeks, feeling the texture of his skin. Kyoko was mesmerized by the feeling of her hands on his face. Unconsciously, her hands removed his glasses. It was like her hands had a mind of their own. She didn't know why she moved her fingers over his lips.

Ren was taken aback by her moves. Her touch was soft, and he hungered for more. While she traced her fingers over his cheeks and lips he kept his gaze focused on her; he looked straight into her eyes. For some reason, Kyoko couldn't look away from him. Suddenly the distance between their faces diminished, and their lips came closer and closer together. Probably she would have kissed him if his phone hadn't started ringing, startling them both.

"I am so sorry!" she said, launching herself out of his arms."Go ahead and answer your phone."

_What do you think you're doing Kyoko? You almost kissed him? He's your new _project._ H__e's the man who's going to be your personal slave. Plus, let's not forget that you're not attracted to him. After all, he's just some ugly nerd. _Kyoko berated herself.

After a moment, she realized that Ren had not answered his phone. In fact, no sound came from him, except a small chuckle. She turned around and saw him getting out of bed. A quick glance revealed that he no longer had his glasses on.

Kyoko could sense a different aura around him; he looked confident, and dangerous. She held her breath and waited for him to make a move or say something.

Ren stretched out his hand, asking her to come closer. She moved her body closer to him, and touched his outstretched hand. Her body suddenly felt hot with the contact of his skin. Ren closed his fingers around her hand and tossed his little victim onto the soft mattress.

"Well well, what do we have here? A little bird who wants to be eaten."

His voice and his eyes were dangerously seductive. Kyoko's voice was caught in her throat. He was so much different than before. Ren gave her no choice to protest when his mouth hovered over hers; his kiss was rough and sweet. A small moan escaped through her lips. Ren took advantage of her open lips to insert his tongue in, exploring her hot, wet mouth.

Her small whimpers brought him pleasure, demanding more. Before Kyoko cold fully comprehend what was happening, his right hand found its way under her blouse and bra, cupping her bare breasts. Her protests and moans were engulfed by his mouth. The pleasure that his hands and lips wrought upon her was too big to simply ignore. Kyoko surrendered her body to his amazing touch. She protested when his mouth left hers, but her complaints died quickly when his lips grazed her neck.

Ren trailed open-mouthed kisses on her velvet skin. He sucked at her neck until a faint shadow appeared. He smiled at his work; later it would become a hickey-

"_Yes, he's __currently resting__. He didn't feel well this morning, __so__ I sent him to the infirmary."_

There was a voice coming from just outside the door.

Ren cursed the woman who was about to ruin his fun. He gave up his ministrations on Kyoko's lovely body and sat up from the bed. Suddenly he became very brisk and business-like.

"Arrange your clothes. It would not be wise for them to know what has transpired here. We will finish another time, little bird." Ren picked up his glasses from the floor, and put them on. On the bed he could see Kyoko sitting up, her clothing wrinkled, wondering what the hell had just happened.

"I am so sorry Mogami-san!" he muttered before leaving the room. His other self had been out for only a few minutes, and had attacked her. He couldn't face her anymore.

"What the heck was that?" Kyoko touched her lips; they felt ripe and swollen. She could still feel his touch on her breasts. She felt strange; it was like her body needed more of his touch. She remembered his last words, and strangely hoped she would see him again soon.

Kyoko shook her head furiously, trying to rid herself of those thoughts. She got up from the bed, arranging her clothes in the process. That man had turned her into a pervert with just one kiss and some fondling. She left the infirmary room without looking back.

She paid no attention to the two teachers who saw her leaving.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author Note: **Special thanks to **CelestialMoon17,** who revised this story / chapter.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Skip Beat!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Eating the Little Bird**

Kyoko was disturbed.

She had never thought in a million years that the shy Tsuruga-san would attack her like that. What was more, she had never thought she would surrender to and actually _enjoy_ his touch. He was so much different from his usual self. Ren had been confident and sexy. He could easily seduce any woman with only his smile. He could bring heaven upon a woman with a mere flick of his tongue.

"_If you care __about__ yourself I advise you to do what I say." _

_That was__ what Kijima-san said. Did he know __that something like__ this would happen? __Well he must've known _something _would happen. After all h__e_ _did try__ to warn me. But this Tsuruga-san…I want to meet him again, and talk with him. __Because e__ven if I liked what he did to me, he still did it without asking my permission. My lips were__ still pure and innocent__ until he deflowered them. He must take responsibility for what he did-_

"Hello! Earth to Kyoko." Kanae waved a hand in front of her face. Kyoko blinked. She hadn't realized that Kanae had been trying to get her attention for the last few minutes. She had called her name three times but hadn't gotten a response. Finally Kanae resorted to waving her hands in front of her face. It worked.

"Oh Moko-san, what's up?"

"What's up? What's up with you? I've been trying to get your attention for the last _five minutes._ I called your name and you didn't answer. What's going on?"

"Nothing." She couldn't say that she had been seduced by Ren's playful tongue and hands. She would keep it a secret until she could figure things out. "I was just thinking about what happened in my earlier class. I have a rather strange homework assignment, and I'm not sure how to start it."

"Well I'm not interested in matters related to school. However, I want to know the origins of that _beautiful _hickey on your white neck."

Hearing her words, Kyoko searched for a mirror in her purse, and saw the huge, dark hickey on her neck. Remembering his lips on her neck, Kyoko couldn't help but shiver; not only had he deflowered her virgin lips, but Ren had even marked her as his own. She obviously couldn't say any of this to Kanae, so she said the first thing that came to her mind.

"I hit myself."

"Really? How?"

"I don't remember. You know I bruise easy. Maybe it was from the party last night."

Kanae crossed her arms and glared at her friend.

"We both know that you didn't hurt yourself. So who were you making out with? Was it Sho?"

"Of course not!" she felt offended by her words, like that blonde guy would ever be able to get close to her in such a position. "He didn't touch me at all, and never will."

"Well then who was it?"

Kyoko kept silent. Kanae raised an eyebrow at her.

"I would laugh for a month if it was Tsuruga-san who gave you that mark." Kyoko froze.

"Don't be silly Moko-san. Why would he do something like this to me? There is _n__o way_ I would end up beneath him on an infirmary bed, and have his mouth on my neck, licking and sucking my skin. No freaking way!"

Kanae's eyes practically fell out of their sockets. Even if Kyoko was well known at school, the person who knew her best was Kanae, and she knew that Kyoko had just revealed something crucial to her. Kyoko tended to be rather naïve around her close friends. Kanae found it funny the way Kyoko gave herself away.

"So it _was_ him? You and Tsuruga-san were in that kind of position?" Kanae was completely shocked. She couldn't understand how her friend could have ended up beneath a man like Tsuruga-san; he was just so…_nerdy._

Kyoko glared at her friend and then turned away.

"I don't want to talk about it. Just leave me alone."

* * *

Ren – the nerd Ren – was walking quietly towards his home. On his way home a drunken man bumped into him.

"Watcha doing? You punk apologize to me!" The drunk requested. "Youngsters these days show no respect for old ones."

"I am sorry sir, but I wasn't the one who bumped into you. Because of the vast quantity of alcohol you have put into your system, you're now unable to walk straight. _You_ bumped into _me."_

"Shut up ya stupid punk." The drunken man moved to punch Ren. Ren swiftly moved to dodge his fist; it didn't hit his face, but it hit his glasses which clattered onto the cement.

"Oh…I am free again." The drunken man hadn't stopped and was now swinging a second punch, but this time Ren stopped his fist, and grabbed him by the collar of his suit jacket. The look on his face would have scared anyone. Ren had a murderous intent.

"You listen to me pal: the only reason I won't tear you to pieces is because you did me a favor when you attacked me. I advise you to cease your violent temper and go home quietly. Or else you will know the degree of my violence." Ren threw the man to the ground, and headed towards the first clothing shop he saw.

Tonight he intended to have some fun, and his current attire was inappropriate. After getting some new clothes, his next stop would be the club.

Tonight Ren's other self would explore the limits of his youth.

* * *

Why was Kyoko here tonight? Oh yeah, because Kanae dragged her there. It was Friday, and she needed some stress release. Of course Kanae couldn't go alone, so she dragged her friends along to the club.

Kyoko was surrounded by boys who wanted her to join them on the dance floor. But she was in no mood for it. Her thoughts were constantly flooded with Ren's face, and the actions with his expert tongue and fingers. Her face became flushed as she grew hot just remembering it.

Kyoko was sitting at the bar sipping a drink, when she saw from the corner of her eyes a shadow of a familiar person. She turned her head and she saw Ren. He was surrounded by two girls and his hands were touching their bodies very intimately.

Kyoko saw red. Hours before when he had stolen her first kiss, he promised they would finish what they started, and here he was touching other females. _Those hands are meant to touch only me. What a __bastard._ Kyoko was jealous. Furiously she got up from her seat at the bar and approached him. Once she was within arm's length she roughly shoved aside the two young girls.

"I don't think he needs you anymore. Get away from him. Now!" her tone was demanding, and she had a look of pure venom on her face. The girls receded into the background. Now Kyoko turned her wrath onto Ren.

"Well, well aren't you quite the playboy! Did you really think that you could touch others after what you have done to me?"

"Well hello to you." Ren's voice was oozing with seduction; it made her knees go weak. Without warning he grabbed her hand and quickly led her to a place where no one could see them – the ladies restroom. He tossed her inside, and after making sure they're alone, he shut and locked the door.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing? You're a _guy._ You aren't supposed to be in here!" He paid no mind to her words. Instead he rapidly closed the distance between them and crushed his mouth against hers.

"I missed you, my little bird." he whispered between kisses.

She melted into his arms, thoroughly enjoying the kiss. The depths of her mouth were explored by his skillful tongue playing with hers; their tongues battled for dominance.

While he tasted her with his tongue, his hands lifted off her blouse touching her hot, bare skin. She moaned into his mouth. The pleasure he brought her was unimaginable. Her arms wound around his neck bringing him closer to her mouth, deepening the kiss.

His hands went around her slim waist lifting her up on the marble sink. Their lips did not part for even a second. For the first time in his life, he wanted to feel more of this woman.

Through the eyes of his other self Ren, he had watched her carefully; the way her body swayed when she walked, the way she laughed when she was with her friends. Unconsciously he had fallen for her, and desired her with every part of his being.

That day in the infirmary, he had desperately wanted to make her his. He wanted to feel her naked body under his; he wanted her to squirm beneath him, and sing his name in pleasure when she reached her peak.

Now he has her in his arms. His hands wandering over her bare back, their tongues creating an erotic dance, and her lithe legs wrapped around his waist. He was so close to making her his.

His hands eventually settled on the straps of her bra pulling them down. His expert hands undid the clasp of her bra and Kyoko gasped suddenly as a blast of cool air hit her bare front. His hands moved their attention to her full breasts. He gently cupped the mounds with his big hands. Kyoko moaned at his actions and she arched her back into his welcoming hands.

Now his warm, wet mouth left hers, travelling down on her neck. He licked and kissed the mark he had left before, and then a second later he sucked at it reinforcing his statement of possession. Kyoko was his, and he would make sure everybody knew it.

Kyoko moaned at his ministration over her body. With his hands and tongue he brought heaven upon her. Her small hands started to unbutton his shirt. She wanted to feel his bare skin under her hands. Her hands could feel the hardness of his chest. His body was big and strong and she wanted to see it all.

Suddenly in a fit of passion, Kyoko ripped his shirt off. She began running her small hands up and down his chest. Her hand movement mimicked the kisses which she began trailing down his neck. His hands reached the band of her jeans. He looked into her eyes for confirmation. He could not do something she did not want him to do.

"Ren…" her eyes were hazy, filled with pure lust and desire for him. In her eyes he could see her consent. Ren unzipped her jeans, and pulled them down her hips, as well her black lace underwear.

For the first time in her life a man was looking at her naked body. He seemed like wanted to devour her with his fingers, mouth and tongue. For him, she was like a goddess.

His mouth closed over her the tender nipple on her right breast while his hand crept up her thigh. He was so close to her feminine spot that Kyoko couldn't hold back the moan of anticipation. She wanted to be touched by his magic hands, and he did. His hand found her hot core.

"Ren…" she whispered his name in pleasure. She tried to keep her voice low, but with his hands touching her womanhood she didn't know how much longer she could keep herself quiet. There was a storm rapidly building inside her, and when it was unleashed, Kyoko had no idea what was going to happen.

Ren's expert fingers pressed lightly on her clit, and he began rubbing it, feeling the nub harden under his touch. Small whimpers came from the back of Kyoko's throat. She pushed her hips forward increasing the pressure.

"Ren…"

"What do you want my little bird?" his voice was husky, the desire and lust evident. "Tell me what you want, and I will give it to you."

"I want you, Ren." she blushed furiously. Kyoko had just asked a man to do perverted things to her.

"If my little bird wants me so badly…" he didn't finish his sentence as his middle finger thrust deep into her hot, wet core. Her yelp was eaten by his mouth.

His kiss was rough, demanding. His thrusting finger moved in and out of her. She was completely invaded by him.

He could feel she never been with a man before and this pleased him. After tonight, he would not let anyone touch her. He would make her his, soul and body.

His pace increased. Kyoko felt a strange sensation forming in her lower stomach. Ren inserted another finger, working her up until finally the storm that had been brewing inside her erupted and she let go. Kyoko felt her muscles quivering and shaking and the wetness seeped out of her, the juice soaking his fingers.

Kyoko leaned he back against the sink and tried to take a few deep breaths. She was panting heavily. The orgasm had hit her hard. After a moment she leaned forward and her hands touched his belt. He backed away from her. Kyoko was confused; she had thought that he wanted her as much as she wanted him. She felt hurt.

Seeing the look on her face, he leaned in to give her a gentle kiss. Then he pulled away slowly.

"My little bird…when it's time for you to become a full fledged woman, come to me again. I promise you won't feel just my finger moving inside you." He gave her a suggestive wink and she blushed.

"What are you saying?" her pain was replaced by embarrassment. "In case you haven't noticed I _am_ a woman. What do you think I am, some little girl?" Now Kyoko was outraged.

"You know what I mean my little bird." He whispered into her ear.

Ren stepped away from her and washed his hands. Kyoko watched him as he moved towards the door and unlocked it. When he was about to open the door she asked him one last question.

"Why didn't you finish? You know very well I wanted you to." she couldn't let him go without knowing why.

"My little bird, do you want your first time to be in a random club restroom? I could return and finish what we started, but I want your first time to be something you'll never forget. A place with a bed. Somewhere where I can take my time and ravish you properly."

"Oh." It was the only thing Kyoko could think of saying. She jumped off the marble sink and quickly got dressed.

"Don't worry little bird we'll see each other again soon enough, and then we will finish where we left off." Then he opened the door and left.

He was nowhere to be found when Kyoko came out.

Kyoko left the club without saying goodbye to her friends. That night she could only think of the man who had her under his mercy, the man she had desired since she had first seen him only hours ago.

* * *

It was Saturday.

Normally Kyoko wouldn't be at school during the weekend, but she had an important project that was due early next week and she needed study material. Kyoko also had an ulterior motive. She thought that by being at the University, a place of study and academics, she would be able to erase him from the corners of her mind. She really just needed a few hours of peace.

Kyoko was deeply immersed into the world of Art History when a loud noise of fallen books made her lift her gaze up from her reading. A young girl had bumped into the infamous Kijima. Seeing him, Kyoko waved her hand at him signaling for him to join her.

Kijima reluctantly approached her.

"What do you want?" he hadn't the mood to talk with anyone. Last night he had been forced to look after Ren again, and he hadn't been too pleased about it.

"Well good morning to you too! Listen, I know you aren't in the mood to talk, but I need to talk to you about Ren. It's important."

Exasperated he took a seat, tapping his foot on the ground impatiently, making his annoyance clear.

"I've noticed that Ren has a different personality when his glasses are off."

Now Kijima looked at Kyoko. She had his full attention now.

"You took off his glasses? Are you dumb, or do you just pretend to be? Didn't I _specifically _tell you _not_ to do something which would require him to take off his glasses? What the hellhappened, and why didn't you tell me sooner?"

Kyoko held up her hands in a gesture of defense.

"Hey, just to let you know it was an accident, not intentional."

"That doesn't change the fact that you're dumb. So what happened?"

She blushed. It was enough for him to know that _something_ had happened. Kyoko didn't want to go into the details about it. It was very personal. But Kijima wasn't stupid; he knew what Ren's other self did to women.

"I see. He charmed you with his seductive smile. You're not the first one."

"I want to talk about this other side of Ren. The one without the glasses."

"What about him?"

"I am curious as to why he's so different. His two personalities are completely opposite. What caused this?"

"Last time I checked I wasn't a psychologist. You're asking the wrong person here."

"You know about his two personalities, so I figured you'd know why they're so polar opposite."

"All I know is what I have been told. Once, Ren was a normal boy, but at some point in his childhood he felt the need to create another self to protect himself. That self was his nerd version."

"You're saying the Emperor of the Night is the original?"

_Emperor of the Night? _"Yeah, the man who likes to seduce women is the original. However, he wasn't nearly so loose in the beginning."

"Then what made him like this?"

"Because he spends too much time locked inside of his nerd self. He goes crazy when he's free, which as you might have guessed, doesn't happen all that often."

"What made him to create another version of himself?"

"He got a lot of attention from girls, and this brought him pain. He was stalked by so many girls that he felt the need to protect himself from them. Soon enough the nerd version was created, and those crazy girls disappeared. However the impact on the real Ren was too strong and his real personality suffered changes as well. The longer he was locked inside, the more his behavior became deviant."

"How deviant?" Kyoko had an idea, but she hoped she was wrong.

"He cannot stay still when he's around girls. He would seduce them all and make them his. He has no limits around the female populace."

"He does _that thing_ with girls he doesn't even like?" In the corner of her mind she hoped he was doing that thing with her because he felt something for her. She hoped she wasn't just another girl on his 'list'.

"I do not know what he feels for those women. If you want to know if he has feelings for you, then you need to ask him. I do not know what the real Ren thinks about you."

"Thanks for answering my questions. I appreciate it."

"You're welcome."

"However, I do want one more thing from you: Ren's address." Kijima sighed, but seeing the look on her face decided to comply with her request. He wrote out Ren's address and gave it to her.

"Just be careful alright?" he said. Kyoko nodded and Kijima stood up from the table and walked away.

Kyoko watched him go, and then after a few minutes she got up and took her books and left. Her mind was filled again with thoughts about him, and some weren't pleasant. Half of her heart cried, and the other half hoped that he had real feelings for her. She knew deep down that she had fallen in love with him. Her heart would break into tiny little pieces if her feelings weren't reciprocated.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author note: **Special thanks to **CelestialMoon17, **who revised this chapter / story.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Skip Beat!**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Taming the Lion**

Kyoko gazed down at the piece of paper she held between her delicate fingers. She sincerely hoped that the address was correct; the lovely villa she stood in didn't seem like the type of place where someone like Ren would live. She took two long, deep, calming breaths before she reached out and rang the doorbell. A maid opened the door. She presented herself and asked to see Ren. The maid led her through the large house and into his bedroom, where he was lounging on his bed.

Ren was shocked when he saw Kyoko. The woman of his dreams was standing in _his room!_ He suddenly remembered what his other self did to her last night, how his mouth closed over her nipple and sucked it, and how his hand cupped her sex as his fingers pleasured her. He could feel her presence on his tongue and fingers; he blushed.

"Good afternoon, Mogami-san! What brings you here?"

"I need to talk with you. I think after the events of yesterday, there are some things that need to be said." She sat down on the bed next to him. "Before coming here I had a talk with Kijima-san, and he explained to me your condition."

"Oh, I see…"

"He told me you created this nerd version to protect yourself from girls. He said you suffered some kind of trauma. Also because of this your real self, the one beyond those glasses, which wasn't like this at the beginning, suffered changes as well, and has become someone potentially dangerous."

"That's why I don't bring him out anymore; he's a danger to himself and any female around him. When I was first created, I didn't expect this to happen."

"I know he likes to spend time with girls doing _that thing_." Now Kyoko blushed as she remembered their heated encounter the evening before. "But I have to know; does he have feelings for them when he's with them?" Kyoko waited with baited breath. This was why she came here, and she sincerely hoped the answer was worth the risk. After what seemed like an eternity, Ren gave Kyoko a small smile.

"I don't know exactly what he feels. I do know what he thinks, but I cannot feel his feelings; those cannot be felt. You need to ask him if you want to know."

If she needed to meet again with _The Emperor of the Night _againshe would. Kyoko reached over and took off his glasses, placing them on the nightstand by his bed. After an anxious moment she saw his seductive smile again. Kyoko wanted to jump on him and feel his hard body on hers. It took great restraint, but she quelled her desires.

"My little bird, you had come faster than I thought you would." He leaned in towards her to kiss her full, rosy lips. She backed away.

"I won't let you kiss me again until you've answered my questions."

"This man knows to pleasure women, not answer their questions." he replied playfully.

"Humor me."

"Whatever you say, my little bird."

"How do you feel about me? Was I simply _just__ another girl_ for you, or do you actually feel something for me?"

"What kind of question is that? It's not obvious?"

"No, it isn't."

He suddenly maneuvered their bodies so that she was pinned underneath him on the bed.

"You're the first one I have tried to seduce twice. I never involve myself twice with the same woman. You're the first woman I backed away from twice without making you mine."

"The first time you stopped because we were about to be interrupted. The second time because you thought I wasn't ready."

This woman brought him to the edge of his sanity. Didn't he explain to her why he had refused to finish then? Did she even listen to anything he had said?

"My little bird…I said that I didn't want to take you in a random club restroom. I thought you deserved more than that for your first time. You think I didn't know that you're a virgin? I have no problem in taking you anytime and anywhere, but I want our first time to be something special."

"Wait a said you thought of me? Does this mean you have feelings for me?"

"Kami you're slow-witted. Yes, I restrained myself because I thought of you. My desire for you runs deep. I will not be satisfied with being yours only once. I want to be yours forever and always. I think now that we're done talking, I can _show_ you how I feel."

"How?" he smiled deviously at her.

"What a silly question, my little bird." He locked his mouth with hers.

* * *

The sunlight crept its way into the dark room. The sun's rays fell over her face waking her up from her sleep. Kyoko tried to get up, but her efforts were futile. Her body was caged by strong arms. She sighed in surrender.

Kyoko looked at the man beside her; he was sleeping soundly. He looked vulnerable compared to how he looked while he was awake. Her mind was flooded with memories, she blushed furiously. The fact that he was sleeping naked and fully exposed to her sight didn't help her at all. In fact, it only deepened her blush.

When she had gone to see him that day, he had finally succeeded in making her his. He filled her body as she screamed his name in passion. They marked each other. She bit him on his neck and left deep scratches on his back, while he marked her skin with his kisses.

After they had finished for the first time, he had let her rest for few hours before waking her up and starting again. That had been Saturday night. It was now Monday morning. She hadn't left his room all weekend. Kyoko had been taken in various positions countless times and her throat was hurting from all of her screaming. He body felt very sore and raw; she even wondered if she could walk. He was merciless and insatiable.

Now her small, delicate fingers traced idle patterns on his chest. As if sensing her touch, his eyes opened. He stared at her luscious body, and felt himself harden almost instantly. He would _never_ tire of her. His grip on her body tightened, bringing her closer to him. Kyoko was surprised by his sudden move but she was more surprised when she felt his arousal; she knew what he wanted. He was about to kiss her lips when she spoke.

"Ren, I cannot do it." his eyes opened wide in surprise. He couldn't believe that she was refusing him.

"Why?"

"We did it so many times already. My whole body is sore. Also it's painful down there. I need some time to rest and heal my body."

The relief was palpable in his eyes. He sighed as he hugged her tightly.

"So your refusal is connected with your physical condition, and not with your feelings for me?"

"Didn't I tell you that I loved you last night and the night before? Are you slow-witted?" Ren smiled at her words. Every time she told him 'I love you' his heart warmed up and his desire for her grew in intensity. This woman had caught him in her clutches.

"I love you too, Kyoko!" he whispered the words upon her lips. He gave her a soft, chaste kiss before sitting up. Kyoko covered her eyes. His nude form was in her sight, and her mind was flooded again with memories. "Today we have class. We had better shower and get dressed now or else we'll be late."

Suddenly Kyoko sat up, her mind fully awake. _S__chool?_ She couldn't go to school. Not with him like that. But she didn't want to hurt his feelings, so she tried to be casual.

"Ren darling, what if we skip class today?" she winked at him, and he grinned at her.

"So you want us to stay here and do naughty things?"

"No. I think we need to do something about you. I would never risk showing others your true face beyond glasses, but to be honest, those glasses are rather hideous. We need to go to shopping."

"Shopping?"

"Yeah. We could change your glasses with something more modern. Since you're held captive by glasses, I don't think it matters what kind you're wearing. Let's get a decent looking pair.

"Wouldn't be better for me to give up the glasses? After all, they aren't real."

"NO." Kyoko said sharply, startling him. "If those horny females see you, they would jump on you. I don't want others to see that seductive side of you. Only I am allowed."

_Besides, I cannot be with you all the time. __I don't want you to seduce another woman behind my back._

"So you're jealous."

"Of course I am. You're my boyfriend and I have no desire to let other women be around you. Besides, I think we need to work on your personality."

Now Ren was curious.

"It's troublesome to have two personalities. I think we need time to revert you back to your original self. We would do this gradually. First your other version could change in physical appearance. Gradually he would get used to the outside world, and his shyness would disappear. He would learn to have more nerve. The basic idea here is that you would eventually merge with your other self."

* * *

They spent Monday in town. They decided on a pair of glasses which wouldn't hide his beautiful face. Kyoko had also decided to change his wardrobe as well.

The next day they came to University together, linking arms. The students were wondering who the new guy was, and why he was with their Miss Popularity. Soon enough people figured out it was Ren with Kyoko, and the news about her having a boyfriend spread like a virus. Many gossiped about them being together, but she paid no mind to their malicious words. Ren was the man she loved and her best friends were on her side. That was all that mattered.

However one man was especially displeased by the latest turn of events. Fuwa Sho approached Ren, intent on teaching him a lesson. However in the end, the one who suffered physical injuries was Fuwa; he had met with Ren's violent side. Fuwa insulting Kyoko didn't help Ren stopping his harsh treatment of Fuwa's body.

News about Ren violent side never spread; Kijima and the rector took care of that. They were happy that Ren had finally found a balance. Their troubles with Ren the Emperor never arose again.

Finding love was the cure.

* * *

**Author Note: **I hope you enjoyed this short story and brought you many laughs. Let me know what you think about it.

My next multi-chapter Skip Beat story will be Sherlock (it will be my longest story); however it's possible that till then to write a one-shot.


End file.
